


these substandard motels

by caimani



Series: Prompts for Werewolf TAI... [1]
Category: The Academy Is...
Genre: Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: 1. IntroductionBill discovers Mike and Adam's secret. His life is about to become a whole lot wilder.





	these substandard motels

**Author's Note:**

> This story, this series, and this entire verse is all for Gabriel. Thank you for helping me create it and revive it.

Bill is going to kick Pete Wentz in the dick next time he sees him. He fully and completely blames Pete for the goddamned heat and humidity in Florida. And for the awful conditions. They’re stuck in the worst fucking hotel in the entire state, which has: cockroaches, limited hot water, a broken air conditioner, a fucking hole in one of the doors, and worst of all, Mike Carden.

Knowing his piece of shit bandmate, Bill’s sure that Mike has already claimed all the hot water tonight for another of his fucking bubble baths. Bill’s hands clench into fists. He stops at the edge of the hotel parking lot and glares at the window of the room he’s sharing with Mike Fucking Carden (and Adam). Their light is on, while the window of AJ and Mike D’s room is dark.

As he storms up the stairs to the room, he can pick out muffled sounds of Mike most likely throwing a tantrum. Fuck, this is the last thing Bill wants to deal with tonight. Can’t he just have one night without this bullshit? One night without Mike putting him through hell? Clearly not. 

Bill stretches out his hand to the doorknob. He stops and flinches instinctively when there’s a very loud thud of somebody falling to the ground, followed by an even louder thud.

“Mike!” Bill yells at the door. “It’s almost fucking midnight, you asshole!” He opens the door and shuts it quickly behind him. The entire DayZ Inn will hear them through the walls anyway, but he can at least make an attempt to be quiet--

The scene before Bill in the hotel room finally registers in his mind.

A huge dark brown dog. A slightly less huge yellow dog. Stopping where they were thrashing together on the floor to stare at Bill. With bright yellow eyes.

Fuck. No. Those are not goddamn wolves. Not in a fucking hotel room. Not in _Bill’s_ fucking hotel room. In the middle of Florida?!

“Oh my god,” Bill breathes, taking a stumbling step backwards. “Oh my god…”

His back hits the door, which he foolishly let close behind him. The bigger dog-wolf bares its teeth, growls loudly--fuck that _is_ a wolf--and leaps at Bill.

Bill screams and jumps out of the wolf’s path, then sprints as fast as he can through the mess of the hotel room. Into the bathroom. Bill locks the door behind him and backs up slowly. Fuck. Fuck.

There’s a heavy thud against the door. Shit, the wolves are trying to break in. To eat him. Or worse. Fuck, have they already eaten Adam and Mike? 

His phone! He needs to call the cops. Get them to send in a fucking SWAT team.

Bill grabs his phone with shaking fingers and drops it on the floor of the bathroom, causing the battery to pop out. “No!” he shrieks. He crouches down to put it back together and jolts when another heavy thud rattles the door.

“Please, please, please,” Bill says, pressing hard on the power button to turn the phone back on. 

“Bill!” Adam’s voice shouts from the other side of the door. “Bill, open up! It’s okay!”

“Adam! Oh my god, you’re alive!” Bill drops his phone again but leaves it this time. He grabs the door and opens it quickly. “Get in, I--

Adam is standing just outside the door. Naked. The huge dark brown dog is standing right next to him. Bill’s eyes widen and he reaches for Adam, trying to drag him into the bathroom to protect him from--

“Bill, stop,” Adam says quickly, grabbing the door and holding it open. “Listen. Uh.”

“Adam, get in here!” Bill says, eyes locked on the wolf. It’s got to be bigger than a grown man and those _teeth_...

“Bill, it’s okay!” Adam says, stepping in front of the wolf. “It’s Mike!”

“Oh god, is he still alive?” Bill tugs on Adam’s arm, but the kid won’t budge. “Come on, Adam, if you move fast you can--”

“No, Bill,” Adam says, interrupting Bill. “That’s Mike.” He points at the wolf, which is still standing right beside him. “The wolf is Mike!”

Bill glares at Adam. “Do you think I’m an idiot? That’s a vicious wolf and it’s going to kill you if--”

“Bill, stop,” Adam steps closer and grabs Bill’s arms, forcing him to look away from the wolf for a moment. There’s something different about Adam’s face… like, it’s too serious or maybe… oh no. His _eyes_.

“You saw two wolves,” Adam says, his voice shaking. “One is right behind me. That’s Mike. Mike Carden. And the other one is…”

“What…” Bill whispers, gaping at Adam’s _yellow_ eyes.

“...me. Bill. We’re werewolves.”

Adam lets go of Bill, who stumbles backwards. His breathing is shallow and fast. His heart is loud in his ears. His vision is tunneling. This all doesn’t feel real.

Bill grabs at the door to the bathroom with shaking hands and slams it shut again, locking Adam and… and that fucking wolf out. That’s not Mike. That can’t be Mike. Werewolves aren’t real. This isn’t real. He… he must have taken something. That’s it. He’s been so frustrated and stressed about finishing this record in time to tour with Fall Out Boy and Armor for Sleep on the Believers Never Die Tour that… he must be on something.

Werewolves aren’t real. Adam’s messing with him. Mike is somewhere nearby, about to make fun of Bill for overreacting to the very large dog who looks like a wolf. 

“Bill?” Adam’s knocking on the bathroom door again. “I’m not lying. We’re werewolves. Here, Mike can change back too. Mike--oh, come on. It’s your fault too that he found out!”

There’s an uncomfortable silence that follows. And it’s soon replaced by the sound of--fuck.

Bill’s stomach turns and he puts his head in between his knees, hyperventilating. The horrific sounds of popping joints is loud, even through the bathroom door. This can’t be happening. This can’t be real. Bill’s band is normal. His friends are normal people. They’re not--

Moments later, there’s another knock on the door. “Bill!” Mike shouts. “Get out of there!”

“No…” Bill says softly.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake--” Mike growls. He stomps loudly away from the door.

“Wait, that’s mine--” Adam says indignantly.

Mike snaps, “Shut up, I’m getting proof.”

A small piece of paper is shoved under the bathroom door. No, a photo. Bill untangles himself from his panicked hunch and picks it up.

He recognizes Jason Siska. And… the fluffy blonde-colored animal in Jason’s arms. It looks just like the thing that was just in the hotel room.

“Oh my god,” Bill says. 

“That’s real,” Mike says. “Now open the damn door. We’ve gotta swear you to secrecy now.”


End file.
